dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Power Awakens: Is The Legend True?
Big Brother Instinct Sitting in a field just outside of the nearest major city, sat a young man with bright orange gi. He was sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed. Apparently, he was meditating. However, the peaceful and quiet he was enjoying wouldn't last enjoyed for long... "Big brother!" A young girl came out of nowhere, a red blur, before tackling him straight into the ground, leaving a small hole where they had been sitting. Casear couldn't help but chuckle. He'd been raising his sister since she was young, so her antics were more amusing than annoying. "I've told you time and time again not to attack me like a bat out of Hell." "Sorry!" The girl, Amara, chuckled wickedly. In truth, she was not sorry at all, this kind of disruption was commonplace among the siblings. "For someone with psychic powers, you aren't very good at foretelling troublesome events." "I knew when you were born you'd be more trouble than you're worth." Casear muttered darkly. "And I wasn't wrong." "Speaking of trouble..." Amara turned her wide black eyes to the sky, where a streak of light whizzed past and crashed a few yards away. Smoke poured from the crater at the point of impact. Within the zone of damage, a spherical space pod rested in the torn up earth. More smoke was ejected as the door to the pod swished open. Frost, a small alien with a fearsome hidden power, slowly climbed from the pod's command seat and out into the smoldering crater. "So this is Earth?" he hissed, swishing his long tail behind him, "To think that the Dragon Balls exist on a mud ball such as this." The on Frost's right eye began to ping violently, indicating two beings only a few yards from his location, most likely obscured from his vision by the smoke of his landing. "Hmm, two power levels that are in the thousands? Unusual for an rather useless, backwater planet. Perhaps they'll know more about these 'Dragon Balls'." he muttered to himself and he slowly began to float into the air and out of the smoking ruins. Casear shuddered, while Amara was visible put off. Casear turned to the source of the power, which was flying towards them at shocking speed. The energy signal he felt was strangely familiar. "Frieza?" He had broke the habit of addressing his former employer by his preferred title of "Lord" a few years ago. It took him a second to realize the signature was similar, but still unique to it's owner. "No...this isn't Freiza." "Brother, what is it?" Amara asked, sounding nervous, but strangely excited. Thank the Saiyan heritage. "It seems we have a guest." Casear replied, though this "guest" was far from welcome. Frost landed several feet in front of the two Saiyans, looking the two up and down as if he was attempting to understand them. His eyes bulged slightly when he noticed Amara's tail, which then quickly turned into a sly smirk. "What is a Saiyan doing on this pitiful planet?" the alien remarked in an almost amused tone, "Don't tell me dear Frieza has an interest in this pitiful world?" "It's a long and rather intriguing story." Casear replied, his voice simply oozing sarcasm. "With a few plot twists and a surprising twist ending." He shrugged. "We're no longer in Freeza's employ, we've "retired" you could say." "The real question is what is a Frost Demon like yourself doing all the way out here!" Amara snapped. She was a feisty child. "The was doing business up in the Southern Quadrant of the Galaxy last time we checked." Frost's facial expression quickly became rather unamused, "Dirty monkey! How dare you talk to your superiors in such a fashion!" he snapped. "I am here for the Dragon Balls and you're going to lead me to them!" "Dragon Balls?" Casear frowned. "I've heard of them, but I have no idea where they are." He wasn't lying. Magical, wish granting spheres had no actual value for Casear. "And even if we did, why would we take you to them?" Amara stuck up her tongue at Frost. Casear couldn't help but smirk a little. The problem was, Frost Demon's has temper fuses about as short as that of a toddler. One wrong move and she could get them killed. Now Frost could no longer hide his amusement. Here was a Saiyan, one of the trashy minions of Frieza, speaking to him in a derogatory manner. The more he thought of this, the more amused he became until he could hold back no more. The Frost Demon let out a shrilling maniacal laugh from the depths of his stomach. "Because if you don't, you will suffer a fate worse than death itself. You Saiyans are mere ants to me and I will squash you as ants if you continue to defy my authority. Now, I'll ask again. Where are the Dragon Balls?" Frost spat. Casear could tell that Frost was not going to listen to them no matter how many times they said they didn't know. Out of the corner of his mouth, Casear spoke to Amara. "Listen carefully. When I say "now", you go hide." "W-what!?" Amara was shocked. She didn't want to turn down a fight, and she knew that's where this was headed. "Fine..." She grumbled. Casear began to walk slowly forward. His movements were carefully planned so it didn't look at all suspicious. He just needed to be within an inch more of striking distance. A bit more... "NOW!!!!!" He ordered and Amara took off, flying in the opposite direction as Casear's hands began to glow with a blue hue and he unleashed a flurry of continuous ki blasts at Frost. To Face a Demon Each of the energy blasts seemed to make contact with the unmovable Frost, causing a sizable explosion. However, closer inspection showed that Frost had flashed above the blasts and was now hovering over the site of the explosion, looking down on the Saiyan boy. A grin of amusement was plastered on his demonic face. "That was quite the fireworks, Saiyan." he taunted, "Now it's my turn." Frost extended his right hand, supporting it with his left hand. A medium-sized orb of purplish-colored energy formed directly in front of his extended palm, black sparks flying from it as it formed. Frost sneered as he unleashed is directly for the Saiyan boy who had attacked him. "Tch...!" Casear raised his hands before him as the blast collided, and stopped it dead in it's tracks. However, the force of the blast was pushing him back, his feet tearing into the ground. He ground his teeth together as he fully gripped the ki sphere. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!" With great effort, he then ripped it in two. "Have it back!" He flung both energy spheres at Frost, before vanishing with great speed. He then came down like a drill, his hand outstretched, holding a sphere of ki. He timed this movement to connect Frost at the same time the energy spheres did. Frost's eyes narrowed. He was clearly unamused with the Saiyan's demonstration. Curling both hands into fists, Frost summoned ki from the very center of his being. He then deflecting both Casear and his double reflected attack with a scream that pierced the sky. "Filthy monkey." he mocked, "Do you honestly think your chances of beating me go up just because you deflected my first blast?!" Frost gathered ki once again, causing a fiery blue aura to explode around his body. He then charged directly towards Casear, unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks on the Saiyan in an attempt to teach him a lesson in manners. A melee brawl began as Frost and Casear began to trade blows. Casear made sure to keep his guard, but blows were passing through his guard and connecting with his body. However, Casear himself was landing punches and kicks whenever Frost had retracted a limb to make a blow. The problem was this stalemate. But then an idea struck Casear (and Frost's fist soon struck him after), and he cocked is head back, only to slam it straight towards Frost's shining forehead. Frost took the blow in full, flying backwards as a result. While he had initially viewed the battle as nothing more than amusement, thinking that no Saiyan could possibly challenge him, his mindset had been changed by this move. The clash had revealed something to him. He and Casear were completely even at this point. That fact angered him deeply; more than he had been in a very long time. Frost turned his attention to his Scouter, which confirmed his fear. The Saiyan's power level was even to his. He glanced back to Casear, hatred beginning to show in his eyes. "Rejoice, Saiyan. By some unknown means, you have managed to match me. Monkeys like you must not be allowed to exist. Therefore, as a parting gift, I will show you a mere slice of my full power." Frost declared. Suddenly, his ki began to increase monstrously as he unleashed a bellow that shook the very planet itself. His blue ki aura quickly turned red as his body began its transformation. Frost's size increased greatly, his white horns turned black and curved up, and his skin color deepened. His aura exploded as the transformation completed itself, causing a massive amount of wind to blow throughout the battlefield. "Ah, much better. My first form is rather annoying, you see. It lacks great power nor is it very comfortable. This form is more to my liking." Frost said in a much deeper voice, his sinister smirk returning. "...Oh...Bolleaux..." Casear gaped at this. Casear tried to brace himself. Granted, he wasn't using full power, but he had wasn't a match for the horrendous foul ki he felt emanating from Frost. "Tch...!" He lifted his hand, pointed towards one of the mountains that surrounding the area. With a mere thought, he lifted the gigantic rock formation and hurled it in the direction of Frost. Frost didn't even bother to turn around. Instead, he lifted his left hand and outstretched his palm, halting the rock formation with his own . He then shook his head in mocking disappointment. "Monkey see, monkey do, I see." he laughed. "How very unoriginal, Saiyan. To use one of Frieza's moves against one of his own kind." Frost then pointed his free right hand at Casear; more specifically his index and middle fingers. He then fired his s at the Saiyan, which created hundreds of miniature s at high velocity and hurled them at Casear. Category:Chapter